Accidentally In Love
by Blondi-Finny
Summary: Hermione accidentally tells Ron her deepest secret. How will Ron respond? By Finny Finally I put a story on here! SMILES Please R&R! Don't worry! I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't gotten chapter three in yet...guuhh....I have been SOO busy! and it is the lo
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

Hermione woke up and looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. "Lovely. 6:00. I think I'll just go down to the library." she thought to herself. Hermione got up and walked over to the foot of her bed and opened her trunk. It was still a little dark in the girls' dormitory, so she held out her wand and whispered "Lumos" so she wouldn't wake anyone up. Once she could see into her trunk, she pulled out a light pink turtleneck, a pair of white-kaki corduroys, some shampoo, soap, and a towel and headed for the shower.

When Hermione finally reached the library at 6:30, she was very surprised when she walked through the door. "Ron? Is that you?" she said with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Yeah. Why?" replied Ron.

"Well-you-well-I-um-what are you doing?"

"I'm reading. Can't I read, too?"

"Well of course you can it's just-Merlin! I lust never thought I'd see the day when Ronald Weasley would be in library at 6:30 in the morning reading-an actual book!"

"What do you mean 'an actual book'?"

"You always read magazines like 'Quidditch Weekly' and those aren't books you know!"

"Well, I actually wasn't reading. I was sleeping most of the time."

"Go figure."

"I was waiting here for you really."

"How did you know I get up at 6:00 and come down to the library?"

"Ginny. Anyways, it seemed like a 'Hermione thing' to do. I also figured that this would be a good time to talk to you."

"Oh. What did you-er-want to talk to me about?" Hermione blushed. "OK. Just stay calm, stay calm." she thought to herself.

"Well, Lavendar is driving me insane! She won't stop following me! I can't get rid of her! Can you please tell her to stop? Please, Hermione, please!"

Hermione had a dumbfounder look on her face, thinking he was going to ask her something else. "Oh...um...right...you should tell her how you...uh...feel, I guess. Just tell her that you don't like her in that way and maybe you could just be friends. I've-uhm-got to go, Ron. Talk to you later."

Hermione ran out of the library leaving Ron with a perplexed look on his face. "At least he doesn't like HER." she said to herself when she reached the hallway.

Later on in the afternoon, Hermione met up with Harry, who (as always) had Parvati Patil with his arm around her waist, and Ron and walked to Hogsmead. Ron, of course, wanted to go into Honeydukes, so Hermione thought she should go with him to talk to him about earlier and told Harry and Parvati that they would meet them in The Three Broomsticks.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about this morning-me running out and all-I forgot that I had to-uh- meet with Parvati this morning-um-to explain to her about this one thing we learned in History of Magic."

"Oh-that's fine. By the way, thanks for your advice-it helped!"

Ron winked at her.

"Oh-your welcome...RON! You going to trip over that bowl of..."

CRASH

Jelly Slugs fell all over the floor, covering it in goo. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing for? I have to pay for all of these now! I don't even like Jelly Slugs. Especially when they are on the floor!"

"I'm sorry! -But you face-was so funny! -You looked like-a constipated baboon!" Hermione and Ron burst out laughing. "Which is very unusual for you because normally you look really hot." They both stopped laughing and Hermione blushed and started running through her mind what she had just said.


	2. Helpful Hints

**Chapter Two**

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry-I-I-I didn't mean to say that!" Hermione exclaimed, and she ran out of Honeydukes. Ron went to follow her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You should just leave her alone," said a voice behind Ron. Ron turned around. It was either Padma of Parvati, Ron couldn't tell. "Which one are you?" asked Ron. "Padma," she replied softly.

"Oh…well…why shouldn't I follow her? By the way, I thought Parvati was the one who is supposed to be giving advice for this kinda stuff."

"Well, it's not like we're sisters or anything!" she said in a sarcastic tone, "I can give advice too, you know! But to answer you question, she wouldn't want you to follow her. When this kinda stuff happens, girls _hate it_ when guys follow them after they've been embarrassed. It makes us more nervous about being around guys."

"How do _you_ know all of this?"

"It happened to me once."

"Oh…sorry. Well, I just wanted to see if she is alright."

"Follow me."

Padma led Ron into a back room and she pulled out what looked like a giant, clear marble. "This is a crystal ball," Padma said and looking at the annoyed look on Ron's face, she quickly started to finish what she had said. "It's not like the one's Trelawney uses-it's different. When you look into it, you can see who you are most concerned about at the time," said Padma, taking a breath.

Ron gave her a look that asked if he could look into it. Padma nodded. When Ron looked in, he saw Hermione sitting on a large rock in front of the gates of the Shrieking Shack. The rock was covered in snow, like everything around it, except for a small circle on the rock where Hermione had wiped off the snow to sit down. She was just sitting there and it looked like she was thinking very hard.

"You can go talk to her now, I'm sure she's alright now," Padma blurted into the silence. "OK," said Ron, "What do I say though?"

"Just ask her if she is alright and ask if you can sit with her," after Padma finished talking, she smiled a dainty smile and she and Ron walked out of the secret place. Ron hurried to Hermione and her rock. "Good luck!" yelled Padma as she winked. Ron gave a thumbs up and turned to walk straight into none other than….Fred and George.

"Where are you goin', little bro?" they asked.

"Oh-uh-to-uh-meet Harry in The Three Broomsticks."

"Uh huh! Sure you are!"

"No really I am I-uh-just have to go find Hermione. I think she went into the book shop,"

Ron gave a fake grin and bolted toward Hermione and "her rock" while Fred and George yelled, "Ronniekins has a girlfriend!" in a mocking tone. As Ron ran, he could feel the Weasley trademark blush creeping up his neck, but he didn't care. He really _did _like Hermione.

**A/N: When I first wrote this one….I wasn't going to put it up because I was using it as an "experimental" chapter. Then Blondi edited it and said that I should use it…so I did! SMILES! Hope you like it!**

**Finny **


End file.
